<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>希望是长着羽毛的东西 by Legestel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187298">希望是长着羽毛的东西</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legestel/pseuds/Legestel'>Legestel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>希望是长着羽毛的东西 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Giving someone a feather means a whole lot let's be real, Letters, M/M, Romance, Tender lovemaking by the end, Wing Grooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legestel/pseuds/Legestel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由于他们每几十年都见不到对方一次，亚茨拉斐尔提议让他和克鲁利写信给彼此，来度过分开的这些时光。他们交换了翅膀上的羽毛来作为写信用的羽毛笔：一个非常亲密的行为，克鲁利确信只有他察觉到了其中的深度所在。但时间会证明不只是他这样看待这件事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>希望是长着羽毛的东西 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>希望是长着羽毛的东西</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372759">Hope Is The Thing With Feathers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne">Gefionne</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>希望是长着羽毛的东西</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在灵魂中栖居</em>
</p><p>
  <em>它唱着无字的曲调</em>
</p><p>
  <em>永远也不会停息</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>艾米莉·狄金森</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>第一幕</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>伦敦，1609</strong>
</p><p>他们总是以最大限度的小心来面对他们的会面，毫无疑问，但偶尔也有偷偷摸摸的日子——也许每二十年一次——当克鲁利敢于从他的寓所穿过城镇，让他的指节敲响在东区那间不太大、堆满了书的二楼住所的房门上，去拜访他的天使。亚茨拉斐尔不完全是<em>他的</em>，但他是唯一另一个在附近的天堂造物，也是唯一一个克鲁利有兴趣与其共度时光的。地狱的众恶魔几乎没法成为好同伴，而天堂的无聊沉闷是克鲁利最初反叛的很大一部分原因。但亚茨拉斐尔不像其他天使，这一点在他们相遇于历史开端、当他给克鲁利提供了一只庇护的翅膀、挡住第一场雨时就已经很清楚了。没有其他天使会跟他说话，更别说考虑得如此周到了。</p><p>他们清楚地表明过很多次不是朋友，但他们也远不是敌人；他们从来都不是，虽然他们是这么被期望的。他们都被期望着许多事情，但他们在地球上的数个世纪中找到了忽视和回避的办法。这在他们之间建立了一种邪恶的联系——或者至少克鲁利是这么认为的。</p><p>诚然，他的想法有失偏颇，因为，毕竟，他对亚茨拉斐尔的感情是随着他们的相识而稳步增长的，到达了某个程度或许少数人会称呼它为……好吧，<em>爱</em>。恶魔不会爱上事物或者人，但亚茨拉斐尔既不是物品也不是人类；他位居恶魔的法则中一处有限的空间，而克鲁利总是在寻找漏洞。</p><p>那天，天空中布满了厚重的灰色云层，比起阳光，克鲁利更喜欢它们——谢天谢地，那在英国很少见。他在罗马工作的日子不太好过，原因是显而易见的，不过至少他总是戴着墨镜。他戴着它们以在人类间获得便利，但他发现他在亚茨拉斐尔面前也经常会戴着。他不愿意设想自己是想要隐藏本质的印记，但他忍不住，只好将这个想法埋在内心深处。他是被玷污了的，而他<em>从来</em>都不想染污天使。</p><p>克鲁利轻快地跳上楼梯，来到亚茨拉斐尔的门前，短促地敲了三声门。从里面传来一阵沉重的脚步声——大概是亚茨拉斐尔在为了任何来访者把自己拾缀得可以见人；他把自己的外表打理得很好，但当他沉迷于阅读时，他是不能被打扰的——然后沉重的锁咔哒一声打开，门旋转开了。正如预料中的那样，亚茨拉斐尔看起来一团糟：他的衬衫袖子皱成一团，头发以奇怪的角度翘起，脸上带着一种淡漠的神情，仿佛刚刚从长时间的手稿研究中浮出水面一样。</p><p>“哦！克鲁利，”他说，就像刚醒来一样惊愕地抬头看着他，“我没预料到你会来。我是忘记什么我们安排的东西了吗？”</p><p>“不，不，天使，”克鲁利回答道，“只是一个社交来访，已经有一段时间了。”他举起一瓶蜡封的酒——那天早上用奇迹从意大利弄来的。“觉得你或许会想要喝一杯。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看了看酒瓶，然后又看回克鲁利。“时间已经这么晚了吗？天哪，白天都从我身边悄悄溜走了。我觉得我才泡好茶，吃了早餐的面包和蜂蜜。”他轻轻拍了拍自己细亚麻衬衫下略微圆润的肚子。“好吧，想到这儿，我有点饿了。何况喝一杯又不会有什么坏处。进来吧，我亲爱的。”</p><p>他后退一步让克鲁利跨过门槛，露出了里面的中心小房间：弯曲的书架上放满了书、塞满了折起来的纸张，一张矮墩的写字台放在两扇窗子之间。这里没有卧室；亚茨拉斐尔不像克鲁利一样沉迷于睡眠。</p><p>“杯子在他们往常的地方，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，向门对面墙上的橱柜做了个手势。他走到桌子前开始收拾各种各样的纸张，顺便整理思绪。</p><p>克鲁利取回了两只陶瓷杯后，从靴子里拿出刀，切开了酒瓶上的封蜡，倒出了酒。香气随着它们被倒入各个杯子中立即飘了出来。他深深地吸了一口气，为这样难得的乐事而感到愉快。他不会将任何不够精致的东西带给亚茨拉斐尔，因为其在口味上要比他自己讲究很多。亚茨拉斐尔对于人类食物的嗜好就像鱼需要水一样。克鲁利自己吃的很少，但他认为如果他可以睡觉，亚茨拉斐尔就可以吃东西。他将两个杯子都放在中心房间旁边的小圆桌上，然后陷进纤细的木椅中，紧贴着他的坐骨。他的长腿在桌子底下舒展开来。</p><p>“你最近还在忙于施奇迹吗，天使？”他问道。</p><p>“基本上。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，跟他一起坐到桌边。他的姿势是笔直而正式的，尽管他并没有穿戴整齐。克鲁利穿着紧身上衣和鼓鼓的裤子，这是时下的时尚。在他漫长的生活中，这不是他最喜欢的装束，但他看在融入社会份上忍受着这一切。亚茨拉斐尔继续说：“你呢？最近有什么出色的诱惑事迹吗？”</p><p>克鲁利耸了耸肩。“老一套：通奸，贪婪，邪恶的行为，男人女人都一样。这是一个平凡的二十年，如果你能相信的话。这个世纪到目前为止是相当乏味的。并且别逼我开始从窗户朝街上倒秽物了。该死的罗马人有像样的下水道系统，而那已经是<em>好几个世纪前</em>的事了。他摇了摇头。“如果我不是这么喜欢这个国家的剧院，我可能会考虑去其他地方。我听说西班牙不错。”</p><p>“拜托，”亚茨拉斐尔责备地说，“你喜欢伦敦。而且不仅仅是剧院。秽物方面确实还有一些需要进步的地方，但我们见过更糟的，不是吗？”他在温和、宽容的建议中扬起白色的眉毛。这总是能让克鲁利让步。“确实，”克鲁利承认道。“我听说莎士比亚很快就要上演一部新的戏剧了。我希望是部喜剧。”</p><p>“实际上是一场悲剧。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“一些关于丹麦的故事。我大概三周前和他聊过，但我不记得细节了。”他轻蔑地挥了挥手。“我敢肯定我去看它的时候会感到很惊讶。”</p><p>克鲁利嘟囔道,“丹麦。好吧，至少维京人定期洗澡。虽然没有很频繁。”他举起杯子。“也许我们可以在不久之后安排一次会面。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔用他的杯子碰了碰克鲁利的杯子。“也许再过十年左右吧。”他喝酒之前停顿了一下，垂下了脸。“你知道如果我们被发现待在一起会是什么样子。”</p><p>知道亚茨拉斐尔不喜欢他们大部分时间必须分开这件事并没有带来太大的安慰，即使他不像克鲁利那么不喜欢。克鲁利一直很忙，当然；他享受着自己诱惑人类的工作。然而，如果他不承认这些和亚茨拉斐尔偷偷摸摸的会面不是他陈规生活中的亮点，那他就是在自欺欺人。由于是天使的天性，他会带来光明，并且不是那种会灼伤克鲁利眼睛的光明。如果他们发现一个恶魔说他渴望某个像那样天使般的东西，他将会受到严厉的惩罚。他们在堕落时已经抛弃了自己的荣光，并且会尽一切力量来否认自己失去了它。</p><p>克鲁利自己并没有<em>失去这种荣光</em>——更多地他是在寻找亚茨拉斐尔那种让人期待的欢喜。他似乎总是兴致勃勃，并且在他们一起时不可估量地提高了克鲁利的情绪。克鲁利深深喝了一口酒，同时尽量不去细想这天他将不得不比他想要所早得多地离开天使这个事实。这些天强迫他自己离开很困难，而且似乎也不将会变得容易。</p><p>“是的，当然，”克鲁利说。“十年左右。”</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔一本正经地啜了一口酒，叹了口气。“哦，我亲爱的，这太好了。你不应该。”</p><p>克鲁利的胸中嗡嗡地了充满了喜悦。“没问题，”他装出若无其事的样子说。“你早些时候在读什么？”</p><p>“一本德语的论文集。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。一提到他感兴趣的东西他就高兴起来了，但他又遏制住自己，说：“我不会用细节来烦你。”</p><p>“哦，说吧，”克鲁利说道。“我知道你想。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔以那种的确会让克鲁利着迷的、半害羞半高兴的方式将目光移开。他能通过那样的表情得到他想要的任何东西。克鲁利并不认为他实际上知道这件事，但那绝对是真实的。只要亚茨拉斐尔请求克鲁利做的事，很少有他不会去做的。不过，让克鲁利非常失望的是，他并不经常寻求帮助。就目前而言，好酒能够赢得他的青睐。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔清了清嗓子，然后开始用一种熟悉的激动语调谈论一些日耳曼学者的宗教见解。克鲁利只用一只耳朵听着，他的注意力更多地集中在天使变化的表情上：他眼睛里的光芒，以及他的双颊如何在他努力说话时泛起红色。酒也使他脸上的色彩变得明亮起来，而早在他结束说话之前他们就几乎把瓶子里的酒喝完了。直到附近的铃声响起，他才震惊地停了下来。</p><p>“天哪，”他喃喃道，“我一直在东拉西扯。克鲁利，我道歉。你不是为了这个来的。”他的眉毛间露出了一点关切。“或者你就是为此而来的？”</p><p>克鲁利拿起酒，把两个杯子都重新斟满。“不是，天使，不过这没关系。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔怀疑地看着他。“我一点儿也不相信，但你一直都是最宽容的，我很感激。我不经常能有人和我讨论这些事情。谢谢你听我说话。”</p><p>克鲁利考虑表现得这并不是什么大事——就像他通常做的那样——但是，令他吃惊的是，他说:“不用谢。”</p><p>有那么一会儿他们只是隔着桌子看着对方。这些时候，克鲁利希望他能够听到亚茨拉斐尔的想法。他并没有无动于衷，也没有过分陷入沉思，但他显然在思索些什么。在桌子下面，他的脚不断移动直到他那双磨得很粗糙的皮靴撞到克鲁利发黑的皮靴上。克鲁利没有挪开。</p><p>“你有没有和别人保持过通信联系？”亚茨拉斐尔挺突然地问道。</p><p>克鲁利歪着低下头去，越过墨镜上方凝视他。“和谁？”</p><p>“哦，随便谁。朋友，家人。”他揉了揉下巴，撅起嘴唇。“好吧，我们并没有很多这样的人，对吧？但我知道有很多人类给彼此写如此可爱的信。挺亲密的，我觉得。”</p><p>“你不会是想说那些是……龌龊的信件吧，”克鲁利说，“是吗？”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的脸涨成了一片明亮的粉红色。“不！当然不是。亲密的<em>友谊</em>。分享关于世界的深刻思考和观察。聊聊兴趣和……”他向下看去。“算了。这是个愚蠢的主意。”</p><p>克鲁利倚在桌子上，转过脊柱注视着亚茨拉斐尔。“我没有听出任何主意，天使。你在策划些什么阴谋？”</p><p>“我<em>没有</em>在策划任何事情，”亚茨拉斐尔说，看起来被冒犯了，“天使不密谋。这只是一个一闪而过的想法。我们，嗯，不太见得着对方——不被允许以及诸如此类——所以我想我们或许可以……给彼此写信。你知道，在这——”他做了个手势，对着克鲁利然后又回到自己身上——“之间。”</p><p>说实话，克鲁利从来没有想到过那样的念头，尽管他完全清楚人类热衷于写信。他的手写最好也就算是潦草，他可能可以瞪着恐吓字行让它们自己变得清晰可读。或者他只需要强迫他的羽毛笔合作……到时候会船到桥头自然直的。他犹豫了，意识到自己已经在为这件事制定计划，而不是在考虑它。他似乎已经同意了。</p><p>“我觉得我们可以这么干，”他掂量着说，“我们又不是没有时间做这件事。”停顿了一下然后：“但是，天使，不要写宗教哲学，好吗？”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔笑了把一只手放在心脏的位置。“我保证我不会。”</p><p>克鲁利点点头。“好吧，那么。呃，你想多久开始这个……通信联系？”</p><p>“不会马上，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“否则我就没东西可以给你写了。没有可以分享的奇迹或者之类的事情。大概过几个星期？”</p><p>“<em>几个星期</em>？”克鲁利说。“这么频繁？”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔将手叠放在大腿上，轻柔地说，“嗯，如果你不想的话也不用那么频繁。也许每几个月一次？”</p><p>这比起他们所习惯见面的频率规模而言，依然是很短的一段时间，但克鲁利的问题并不是在抗议。事实上，从亚茨拉斐尔那里听到希望如此频繁引起了他一定程度上意料之外的情绪高涨。过了一千年或者更多，他仍然可以捕捉到克鲁利的疏忽。又是一件他值得称赞的事；正是克鲁利所需要的。</p><p>“听起来对我很合适，”克鲁利说。“我得买点纸，还有，嗯，一支羽毛笔。”亚茨拉斐尔在桌子上有一整容器的鸟翎笔，但克鲁利认为自己一支也没有。</p><p>“没必要那样，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我有你所需要的。”他起身到他的桌子旁，从上面抽出了一捆低。克鲁利估计他会从容器里选一支羽毛笔，但是他并没有。相反，克鲁利看见他展开了自己白色的羽翼，从最右边拔下了一根飞羽。他把翅膀收起来，将羽毛和纸带到桌子边。“给你，我亲爱的。”他说。</p><p>克鲁利接过了羽毛然后，尽管它是由坚韧的材质构成的，他仍然小心地握着它。自他们认识地方以来，他一次也没有碰过亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀。这是一个比写信还要亲密得多的场景，而且大部分天使只允许其信任的朋友梳理它们。克鲁利坚持保养他自己的羽毛，没有例外地每隔一天梳理它们一次。这样可以保养羽毛，即使他不经常飞。取下一根羽毛并把它送给别人是他闻所未闻的事情，然而亚茨拉斐尔却毫不后悔地做了，就好像很稀松平常一样。</p><p>“你想让我用这个？”克鲁利笨拙地问道，将他食指的指尖顺着羽毛的柔软羽片向上捋。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的笑的笑容很浅，几乎有些不确定，但他回答道，“是的。这应该能让你维持很长一段不错的时光。你只需要用刀把顶部削尖。”</p><p>克鲁利透过墨镜向上看着他，很高兴墨镜将他注视中的深层情感藏了起来。这份礼物和任何他以前收到过的都不一样。</p><p>“你认为我是不是应该，嗯……”亚茨拉斐尔说道。他朝克鲁利伸了一下手。“你知道，你的……”</p><p>这花了几秒钟的时间，但随后克鲁利意识到了他是什么意思。“当然！”他急忙说。又缓和下来：“我是说，是的，好。”他从椅子上站起来，然后，小心翼翼地展开他的翅膀。那些羽毛是，当然，黑色的。他选中的那一根在他左边翅膀靠近中部的位置，把它拔下来有一点刺痛。他皱了皱眉，然后感觉到他的脸正在发烫。<em>幼稚，</em>他责备道。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看起来并没有注意到，他的注意力集中在克鲁利现在右手握着的那根羽毛上。他将手心翻上来。“我可以吗？”</p><p>克鲁利轻轻地将羽毛放进他伸出的那只手里，将他自己的一部分交付给了亚茨拉斐尔。</p><p>天使温柔地看了看它，抬起头来对克鲁利微笑。“谢谢你，我亲爱的。”他说。</p><p>克鲁利吞咽了一下，他的心已经升高到了喉咙，阻塞住了他的回答。他找不到任何可以说的话。</p><p>“那么，我几个月后写信给你？”亚茨拉斐尔说。</p><p>克鲁利设法点了点头。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的笑容变大了。“好极了。”他瞥了一眼空酒瓶，“我当然不是想把你赶出门，但——”</p><p>“是的，我该走了。”克鲁利说。“不能耽误太久，免得总部过来四处嗅探。并且我还有诱惑要做，对吧？没错。”他从亚茨拉斐尔处朝门口退去。“我会等你的信。”</p><p>“等等！”亚茨拉斐尔喊道。“我还没有你的地址。”他慌乱地去他的桌子上拿起了一张纸。据克鲁利所知他并没有带着刀，所以作为替代他轻敲了一下克鲁利的羽毛做成的羽毛笔，用奇迹把它变尖。“写在这里。”</p><p>克鲁利颤抖着手接过羽毛，然后蘸了蘸亚茨拉斐尔的墨水池。他草草地写下了那个直通所有信件的地址。“给”他说。“我知道该给你寄去哪里。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔接过纸，并将它折了起来以洇干墨水。“好吧，那么。我很高兴你来串了门，克鲁利。见到你总是很高兴。”</p><p>“你也是，天使。”克鲁利说。他没有地方能够安放他刚刚收到的羽毛，所以他拿出手绢把它包起来以隔绝外物。“不久后见，那么。”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔抬起了手。“是的，我亲爱的。下次见。”</p><p>克鲁利离开了小住所，和之前一样避开了三楼一个装满秽物的夜壶，加速穿过了弯曲的街道，然后跨过泰晤士河回到了他自己的寓所。当关上门安全了之后，他紧靠在门上，取下了他的墨镜。他展开那片羽毛，把它举到自己脸上，让他丝绸般的柔软拂过皮肤。</p><p>“你把我当成了个该死的傻瓜，天使。”他的呢喃流入房间的寂静中。“一个十足的无望的傻瓜。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>